Nanoparticles have been received significant attention over the last decade and have found use in many different types of materials. One type of nanoparticle that can produce a luminescent energy has found use in many areas where detection of the luminescent energy is advantageous. However, energy is often lost due to scattering and reflection of the photons. Thus, there is a need to reduce losses due to scattering and reflection.